ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hobgoblin (comics)
Hobgoblin 2211 Hobgoblin 2211 and her father, Spider-Man 2211Publication informationPublisher Marvel ComicsFirst appearance Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-ManCreated by Peter DavidRick LeonardiIn-story informationAlter ego Robin BourneAbilities Genius-level intellectSuperhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility and reflexesVarious weapons and Goblin paraphernaliaHobgoblin 2211 first appears in Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man. While her costume sports the green-and-purple color scheme of the twentieth-century Green Goblin, she boasted that she was the Hobgoblin of the year 2211. Her identity was not revealed to readers (or to the visiting Spider-Men of previous eras) at the time, but her later reappearance in Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (also written by David) revealed her true identity and origin.Hobgoblin 2211 is the daughter of Spider-Man 2211 named Robin Bourne, nicknamed "Hobby" and "Hob" as a child. Her father always seemed to put his superhero career before raising his own daughter. She wanted to save the universes from 'intersecting'; in other words, having other parallel universes merge with the existing one, causing it to override. She was later arrested by her father for something that she would have done in future: unauthorized time travel, chronal displacement, jumping the tracks to other realities. She was held in a virtual reality prison where she lives a benign and trouble-free existence in what appears to be Kansas. Her boyfriend attempts to free her by uploading a virus into the prison, but inadvertently causes her to be driven insane. She attacked her father with a 'retcon bomb' (a variation on the original Goblins' pumpkin bombs) but it hit her boyfriend instead, erasing (or 'retconning') him from existence.Now suited up as the Hobgoblin, Robin managed to time-travel to the current year, attacking the current Spider-Man in his reality and derailing an Uncle Ben from another reality into the present one causing a time paradox. Later, in a confrontation with her father, she threw a 'retcon bomb' at him. Spider-Man, believing it to be no more harmful than a regular pumpkin bomb, caught it with his web and threw it back to Robin, unwittingly erasing her from existence.editMC2The original Hobgoblin made his MC2 debut in Spider-Girl #97, as a hired assassin to kill many of the Spider-Girl characters, including Normie Osborn, Spider-Girl, and Peter Parker. After a fight against both Spider-Girl and her father, he came close to victory, but at the end his only success lay in killing the Venom symbiote, and also in escaping without a trace.36 He attempted a complex plot to become the new kingpin of crime, but was undone due to an act of treachery by his partner, the Mindworm. Killing the Mindworm, and deciding the New York underworld had become too "hot" for him at the moment, he chose to return to the Caribbean, but vowed someday to come back and finish off Spider-Girl.37 He is later revealed to be the instigator of a mob war against the Black Tarantula, returning to New York to finish the job.38 He defeated American Dream and the New Warriors. He then dropped them from a great height, planning to kill Spider-Girl as she tried to save them. However, he himself was then killed by Mayhem, Spider-Girl's half-symbiote clone.39editUltimate HobgoblinMain article: Harry Osborn#Ultimate Harry OsborneditSword-and-sorceryIn the 2007 Spider-Man/Red Sonja mini-series, the Hobgoblin was one of several supervillains who was transformed into a sword-and-sorcery version of themselves due to the spell cast by Kulan Gath. It was never specified which Hobgoblin it was.editIn other media editTelevision The Hobgoblin in the Spider-Man animated series.The Hobgoblin appears in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994–98), voiced by Mark Hamill. He appeared in the episodes "The Hobgoblin" Parts 1 and 2, "The Mutant Agenda", "Mutant's Revenge", "The Spot", and "Goblin War!". Out of costume, he also appeared in "Rocket Racer". In this continuity, he came before the Green Goblin, though his weapons and glider were supplied by Norman Osborn. He had no super powers. His identity was ultimately revealed to be Jason Philip Macendale, who had become engaged to Felicia Hardy by the end of the third season. Felicia stumbles upon his secret, but it is ultimately exposed by the return of the Green Goblin and apprehension by Spider-Man. An alternate version of the character appeared in "I Really, Really Hate Clones", and he was shown working for Spider-Carnage and alongside the Green Goblin.Roderick Kingsley appears in season 2 of The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Courtney B. Vance.40 In the series he owns a perfume factory and is African American. He successfully outbids Tombstone, Silvermane, and Dr. Octopus for the specifications to the Rhino armor. After collecting the specifications, Silver Sable and Hammerhead attempt to steal them for their respective employers only for Kingsley to hand them a decoy. He almost got away before being confronted by the original and very angry Rhino and fled due to the subsequent three way brawl between Hammerhead, Silver Sable, and the short-lived alliance of Spider-Man and Rhino. Spider-Man and Rhino manage to destroy the case with the specifications inside. Unknown to any of them, that was another decoy that was destroyed, with the real specifications being in Norman Osborn's possession. He does not appear as the Hobgoblin; creator Greg Weisman says the Hobgoblin would have shown up had the show gotten a third season,needed but did not specify if Kingsley would have been the one in the role.editVideo gamesThe Kingsley version of the Hobgoblin (although he is not named as Kingsley, the Hobgoblin's identity still a mystery at the time of the game's release) appears in Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge, allied with Dr. Doom.The Hobgoblin appears as a boss in The Amazing Spider-Man for the Game Boy. It is never stated which Hobgoblin this is.Hobgoblin again appears as a boss in the sequel, The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Once he is defeated, Spider-Man uses his glider to pass a wall that he could not scale.The demonic Macendale version of the Hobgoblin appears as a boss in the game Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six.The demonic Macendale version of the Hobgoblin also appears in the game The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin.The Hobgoblin makes another appearance in Spider-Man: The Video Game.Hobgoblin appears in the PSP and PS2 versions of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. He appears as an assist character who will throw a pumpkin bomb at any enemies. In the other versions, the first appearance of the glider-bound armored enemies called Tech Flyers has Spider-Man mercilessly mocking them for their lack of originality by saying things like, "You're not the Green Goblin or the Hobgoblin, you're just a cheap knock-off!"41The Secret War version of the Hobgoblin is an alternate costume for the Green Goblin in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2.42A game exclusive Marvel 2099 version of Hobgoblin appears in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions voiced by Steven Blum.4344 He resembles a recolored version of Green Goblin 2099, but is more insane. In this version, Hobgoblin is a mercenary with "Psy-powers" (provided by a criminal mastermind) which when combined with a tablet fragment allowed him to plunge Spider-Man 2099 into a hellish hallucination. He was hired by Alchemax (apparently paid off by having hybrid nanofiber bio-organic circuitry wings bonded to his back) to kill Spider-Man 2099 as he ambushes him using the powers of the fragment. Spider-Man then goes after Hobgoblin which involves the Public Eye attacking Spider-Man during each fight. After the final fight, Hobgoblin's wings lead Spider-Man to the conclusion that Alchemax is his employer. According to his bio his origin is completely unknown, although an in-game rumor states that he's a hybrid clone of previous Goblin-based villains.editAttractionsHobgoblin can be seen in the Islands of Adventure ride The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man as one of the villains. A wanted poster for him may be seen during the waiting period of the ride, which identifies him as Edward Leeds. Outside the ride, in the main Marvel Super Hero Island area, a giant picture of the Hobgoblin on his glider is attached to a building and is one of the main pieces of decoration. He is voiced by Neil Ross.editToysHobgoblin first received a toy in the Secret Wars toy line produced by Mattel.He later received toys in the animated Spider-Man and Sneak Attack toy-lines of the '90s.He received 2 toys in the Spider-Man Classics. The first (Series 2), was similar to that of the demonic Jason Macendale version, while the more recent one (Series 17) is similar to that of the original Roderick Kingsley version.The Jason Macendale version was reused twice. The first time, it was repainted and given a newly sculpted Green Goblin head for the Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six box set in the Marvel Legends toy line. The second time, it was repainted and renamed Demogoblin in the Spider-Man: Origins toy line produced by Hasbro.A Hobgoblin Minimate was released in late 2007 exclusively at select FYE, Suncoast, and Sam Goody stores in a 2-pack including a Scarlet Spider figure.45Bowen Designs released a Hobgoblin bust in 2005 of the Kingsley version.In 2009, Hasbro released a 3 3/4 inch Hobgoblin for their Marvel Universe toyline. The packaging information signifies that this is indeed the Roderick Kingsley version. Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters created by John Romita, Jr. Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional goblins Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:1980 comics characters debuts Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains